Receptors
by Maze Puppet
Summary: With loss of sight come some unexpected side effects. Allen Walker gets the experience first hand, but having someone there makes it a little...easier, and more interesting. Yullen, one shot. (Written 08/2012.)


**Receptors**

 **Maze says** : I just re-discovered this in my horde of failed DGM fics...it was complete and everything. O.o Not sure why I never posted it. My computer tells me I wrote it in August of 2012. So here you go!

Yullen One-Shot. That is all.

* * *

The pain in his eyes was horrible and agonizing, burning like an endless flame just behind the visual receptors...On them, in them, around them…Everything was burning. He screamed, fingers pressing into his eye sockets, seeking to tear the flames out. A pair of hands pulled at his wrists, but Allen's shock- and adrenaline-induced strength was next to impossible to overpower.

"Allen! Allen, stop!" someone screamed at him, to which he screamed wordlessly back, renewing his effort to cease the pain in his eyes.

"Hold him!" someone else yelled. Allen growled like a feral animal and snapped at the fingers encircling his wrists, actually managing to catch one between his teeth. He clenched his jaw as hard as he could, digging his teeth in until he felt the pop of skin. A rush of hot, copper-tasting fluid filled his mouth – blood.

The person holding his wrists ripped their hands away and pinned Allen's hands down next to his side. Something sharp pricked his skin and pressed down until it pinched something, making Allen's body seize up and refuse to move. A high-pitched whining filled his ears and Allen realized that it came from his own throat, mouth incapable of creating another scream.

The pain was unbearable! Why wouldn't they let him tear it out!

Allen's heart beat wildly in his chest to the point that it felt like it was going to explode against his ribs. Something else pricked his skin, pressing down until another pinch was felt.

Slowly the pain faded away until there was no feeling at all, everything was just blank. The high-pitched whining that came from his throat ceased as well. Everything was just suddenly so quiet that Allen feared the worst…

"What happened to him?" someone asked. Oh, so he was still alive…Right?

"That Akuma spit acid in his eyes." the very first voice replied urgently. Allen almost recognized it…Was it...Lavi?

"Get something to neutralize the acid before it causes too much damage!" the second voice urged. Bookman? Allen thought it was Bookman. The rough, gravelly voice sounded like Bookman. Something was in his ears, preventing him from hearing properly.

"Right!" Ahh…Lavi again. Acid…There was acid in his eyes?

Panic seized Allen's mind and his heart pounded distantly.

"What did you do to him?" someone else asked.

"I blocked his mobility and his pain receptors. It should last long enough for us to wash away the acid and bandage the wounds."

A roaring sound, like the sound of a waterfall or an ocean, slowly crept up in his ears...then everything faded away...blackness and nothing.

* * *

Consciousness came back eventually. Everything was muted, every touch was a surprise, and caused a spike of fear. He flinched away every time until someone held his right hand, squeezing and speaking muffled, comforting words. He couldn't help the jerk of surprise when someone pressed something to the side of his head, and pressed into his ear.

The muffled words were comforting again, and Allen tried to relax. There was suctioning, cleaning and something applied to the inside of his ears...And then he could hear again.

"What...wha-" he tried to speak, but his throat...his face...his chest...everything was scratchy and burning and pain.

"Don't speak, Allen. It's okay. You're back at the Dark Order, in the Medical Wing. Everything is okay, you understand?"

He nodded carefully. He moved his lips, tried to lick them, but his tongue stuck.

"I'll get you some water. Just hold on a second. Now...do you remember what happened?" The voice was starting to get clearer. It wasn't overly familiar, so he assumed it was one of the medical staff. Allen hesitated...almost shook his head, then shrugged one shoulder.

"The shock is probably going to make it hard to remember. You were fighting akuma when a level three spit acid in your face. Your eyes are going to be fine, as far as we can tell, but it will be a long process of healing, okay? So you have to be patient, and take your time. Now, the acid was neutralized in time, so the damage was not severe. There will be some scarring, so you have to be prepared for that."

Allen nodded in understanding. The water had finally come, pressed gently into his hands and the straw pressed to his lips. Gratefully, he began drinking. The cold water did a lot to soothe the dryness and scratchiness in his throat.

"Don't drink too fast...a little at a time... There, that's good." the nurse said, before finally pulling the glass from his hands.

"Everyone...else okay?" Allen asked, coughing and trying to clear his throat.

"Yes yes, they are okay. Lavi and Bookman were not injured in the fight," the nurse said soothingly, squeezing Allen's hand once again. He squeezed back gratefully.

The nurse began explaining again, in the same soft tones, "Now, the chemical that was used to neutralize the acid had it's own side effects, too, unfortunately. That is why your hearing was impaired, and that is why your vocal chords are sore. Bookman had no time to be gentle, you see."

Allen nodded. That was understandable. He was infinitely grateful to Bookman and Lavi for their quick action.

"In addition to that, there may be lingering side effects of Bookman's acupuncture. He had to shut down your ability to move and to feel. You were trying to injure yourself further, so it was a necessary precaution. So, you may feel some fuzziness, some numbness in your arms and legs. It will pass in time."

Allen had definitely noticed that. It was...a terrifying experience. He could not see...could not feel but a dull sensation at the edges of his consciousness. He could not hear, and all that he could taste was the same, same coppery blood that clung to his mouth and lips and teeth... Allen shuddered. That was nothing he ever wanted to go through again.

"So, Allen Walker. Be patient with us...be patient with your healing. You _will_ recover, understand?"

Allen nodded again, grateful for the nurse's words.

* * *

For the first few days of being hospitalized, Allen had a few visitors who broke up his miserable time alone in his room, because having just Link there really didn't do much to improve the restless exorcist's mood. First it was Lenalee and Lavi together. They had snuck in some mitarashi dango in Lavi's jacket for him to eat. Unfortunately, when one is temporarily blind, eating something like dango is a very messy business. Lavi had happily cleaned him up with a warm, wet and soft cloth, wiping away the sticky sweetness from Allen's face in a disturbingly motherly fashion.

Lenalee said that she had brought some flowers in a vase for him and had even put the vase in his hands so that he could smell them. The smile on his face felt warm as he inhaled the soft, sweet scent of the flowers. The vase was smooth and cool under his fingers, but quickly warmed up to his body temperature as he turned it in his hands. He noticed a design on the vase and ran the fingers of his right hand over it very carefully, seeking the meaning of it.

Lenalee might have noticed his expression of concentration, Allen guessed, but she didn't say what it was until he asked.

"It's a celtic knot. I bought the vase in London a few months ago, but I never got around to putting flowers or anything in it. It just collected dust. So, I thought this would be the perfect opportunity for it to be put into action." She answered, the high tone in her voice reflecting her bright mood. Allen felt his cheeks warm up a little and smiled at her.

"Thank you very much, Lenalee. I really like it." Allen had replied, turning it once more in his hands, inhaling the soft scent, before handing it back over to someone's hands to put it beside the bed.

His next visitor had been Komui, who was there to check on the status of his arm and cursed eye. He asked a few routine questions, to which Allen answered as best as he could.

"Since you cannot possibly be expected to write your report, Allen, perhaps you should have someone help you write your report. Preferably someone who was not on the mission, who won't get facts messed up from their own perspective of the mission." Komui offered.

"You mean, Link can't write it for me?" Allen asked, hearing the wickedness in his own voice. He knew that Link had tons of paperwork to do, and had heard next to nothing except Link's pen scratching away for hours. If that sound alone was maddening for Allen, he couldn't imagine what it was like for Link. Not that Allen really cared.

"Not a chance, Walker. I am here to watch over you, not do your work for you." Link complained from the corner of the room, the scratching of his pen ceasing for a moment.

Allen could hear his darker side chuckling in a dark manner that could rival Kanda's sadism.

"The obvious choice would be for Lavi or the Bookman to write the report for you, since their recording skills are the best in the Order, but since they were part of the mission, that cannot be allowed. I will appoint someone else to help you out."

With that, Komui was gone, no signs of a drill for Allen's arm, or any other torture device.

The next visitors had been Lavi and Krory together, then Lenalee and Miranda, and finally Krory and Miranda on Allen's fourth morning in the Dark Order's medical wing.

* * *

The door opened, admitting the nurse who was to bring him his lunch.

"Good morning, Allen Walker." she said, a smile in her voice.

"Good morning." he greeted in return, sitting up a little. The scratching of Link's pen ceased on the paper.

"I have brought you your lunch. Soup, salad, some bread and butter, roast beef with a light gravy on the side and some cold noodles with olive oil and pepper." the nurse announced, her footsteps leading over to Allen's bed. He hear the clatter of the tray being set down on his bedside table, felt the 'woosh' of air as his lap table was pulled up from under his bed and placed in front of him.

The nurse placed all the food carefully in front of Allen, explaining where everything was and what it was and then the utensils with which to eat it. She guided his hands, placing his fingers against each bowl or plate or utensil. By this time, Allen was used to the eating process, having had three actual meals a day, each one at a precise time. In addition to that, he had a light snack in the afternoon that he ate while he took his medication to speed the healing of his eyes.

It was rather nice, really, to be able to eat such healthy meals… However, the time spent sitting and laying in his bed, doing nothing, was about to drive him insane. He wanted to be out on a mission, fighting the Akuma, saving the trapped, tortured souls.

The nurse left and Link's scratching pen resumed for about three or four minutes before Allen heard the pen being placed on Link's wooden desk.

"Are you going somewhere?" Allen asked between mouthfuls of suitably hot soup.

"Yes, I am going to go see Komui about the person who is supposed to help you write your mission report. He said he would send them two days ago, and no one has arrived. I am also going to go down and bake some pastries. Would you like some?" Link asked as his footsteps made their slow but militaristic way to the door. Allen had to wonder how footsteps could sound 'militaristic', but since it was Link, he supposed that it was possible.

"You could bring me back a few, if you wouldn't mind." Allen offered, smiling a gentlemanly smile.

"Very well, then." Link said before the door opened, footsteps lead out the door, and then the door closed.

Allen resumed his eating, finishing in a record ten minutes. The nurse came in again a few minutes later and removed all the empty dishes, leaving a cup of warm, herbal tea in Allen's hands. He requested a wet cloth to wash his face off, to which the nurse agreed with a smile in her voice. He finished off the tea as she came back in with the cloth. She placed the warm, soft cloth in his hands and he brought it to his face, carefully washing every centimeter of his face.

"Thank you, nurse."

"You're welcome, Allen Walker."

* * *

Allen had just woken up from a nap, his feet dangling off the edge of the bed, hoping to get a few minutes of walking and navigating around the room before either Link or the nurse, or any visitors came in to catch him, when the door of his private room opened.

"Ah! Hello. I wasn't expecting anyone to come in.." Allen said sheepishly, rubbing at the bandages over his sightless eyes. The person didn't say anything, so Allen immediately ruled out a nurse, Link or a visitor. A nurse, Link as well, would have lectured him for sitting in his bed like this. Lenalee or Lavi would have said 'hello' or something in return.

The door closed, but there were no footsteps. Allen furrowed his brows underneath the bandages in confusion.

"Is someone there?" he asked, gripping the edge of the mattress, preparing to jump down to the floor. Again, there was no answer, no footsteps moving closer…nothing.

"Look, whoever you are, I know you are there. I can hear your breathing and the noise of your clothes. Who are you?" Allen demanded, his voice losing a little of its gentlemanly tones in his impatience.

"Che. You're annoying as ever, Moyashi." the deep tones of Kanda Yuu sounded from the door, startling Allen.

"What the hell, BaKanda! Who's annoying? Me, or the _wanker_ who comes into my hospital room to insult me!" Allen growled.

"You, clearly."

"What the bloody hell do you want anyway?" Allen asked, pouting as he pushed himself back onto his bed to sit comfortably.

"I came here for the pleasure of your torturous company," Kanda sniffed sarcastically, his footsteps sounding from the door, heading to stand next to Allen's bed.

"Komui sent me to do your stupid mission report." he said, pulling a chair next to the bed to sit on. His rustle of clothing indicated that he did just that.

"Wait a second, Kanda." Allen said, swinging his legs over his blankets once more and over the edge of the bed.

"What."

"I want to walk around the room first. I have been confined to this bed for too long." Allen said, smiling. He pointed his toes down to the floor, seeking the cool tiles.

"Don't waste my time, Moyashi." Kanda growled in annoyance, but Allen could hear from the tone in his voice that Kanda wasn't really annoyed, just indifferent. The tips of Allen's toes met the shock of the cold stones, making him gasp a little. Kanda said nothing else from his position in the chair as Allen felt along the edge of the bed for the wall.

His hand met something warm and firm, surprising Allen, making his heart jump happily for some reason. His fingers curled over the curved, warm surface. He rubbed his fingers over the material…Soft and somewhat silky, worn with much use, tiny, almost unnoticeable grooves decorating it. Allen's other hand found the area next to his hand and continued feeling. He felt the surface twitch and tense up beneath his hands, alerting Allen to what it was he was feeling.

"That's your shoulder...isn't it?" he asked Kanda, somewhat awkwardly.

"No shit, Moyashi."

"Oh. Umm..Do you mind?" Allen asked somewhat shyly, his fingers seeking to feel more. It was vastly surprising, but knowing that he was making physical, personal contact with someone else was such a comfort that a seemingly pent up sigh of relief almost escaped his lips. That it was Kanda he was making this physical contact with was more than a little strange to Allen.

"Mind what?" Kanda snapped, making Allen jump at the volume. Kanda's voice was sounding right in front of him, so Allen knew basically where Kanda was positioned.

"Well, I haven't…really been able to…um…feel a person's presence…aside from a few touches here and there. Hearing someone's voice is nice, but it doesn't quite fill in the…space." Allen said, struggling to explain without sounding strange. Kanda grunted noncommittally and relaxed somewhat under Allen's hands.

"Thanks, Kanda." he said awkwardly. Never in a million years did Allen think that he would be _thanking_ Kanda for allowing Allen to _touch_ him. The thought was more than a little unsettling, but he managed to ignore it fairly well.

His fingers found Kanda's collarbone underneath his shirt and moved around using that as a base of reference, searching for the little hollow at the base of Kanda's throat. Whilst concentrating on that task, Allen's fingers left the cloth of Kanda's shirt and found hot, soft but firm, silky smooth skin. The gasp that drew breath in felt a lot longer than should have been necessary, leaving Allen's lips parted. That breath caught in his throat even as his fingers sought more of that burning hot, soft skin.

Without thinking, Allen pushed both of his hands onto Kanda's chest, his hands meeting such warmth and comfort as he hadn't felt in a long time. He heard Kanda gasp quietly, felt his chest press back against his hands with the movement of inhalation, felt the sudden rush of a heartbeat that he hadn't noticed before. Something ruffled open under Allen's hands – Kanda's shirt – and suddenly there was so much more of that hot skin to feel.

"Stand up." Allen commanded breathlessly. Just barely at the edge of Allen's hearing, something rumbled in front of him, like a thunderstorm at the horizon that one can just barely sense by hearing.

Allen's hands found Kanda's stomach suddenly as the firm chest slipped from under his hands, signifying that Kanda had obeyed and was now standing before Allen. He felt the muscles under the hot skin twitching and tensing under his questing touch. Allen investigated the soft, unnoticeable by sight, hairs on Kanda's stomach that lead down to the top of his pants, which Allen ran two fingers along until he found Kanda's hip. He rubbed a thumb over the bone, then carefully walked his fingers over it again and all the way up to Kanda's ribs where he counted – one, two, three, four, five, six – until they disappeared underneath Kanda's pectoral muscle on his left side.

While making its way to Kanda's shoulder, and eventually his upper arm, Allen's fingers brushed across something that made Kanda jump under Allen's hands, which in turn made Allen gasp again.

"S-sorry." he apologized, his hand frozen, palm resting over Kanda's heart, and consequently, his nipple. A strong, lively heartbeat pounded against Allen's palm and he counted again – _one-two, three-four, five-six_ – finding the steady beat soothing. Ignoring the warnings screamed in his mind, Allen stepped forward and replaced his hand with the side of his head, listening intently to the heart-beat. The chest rose sharply against Allen's cheek with an intake of breath, pushing his head back.

 _Onetwo-threefour-fivesix-seveneight-nineten_ ….A smile played across Allen's lips as he braced his hands against Kanda's ribs, trying to pull the heat, the fast heart-beat, closer. Kanda resisted, reminding Allen of _whose_ pounding heart he was listening to. Allen pulled back, losing the sensation of the _onetwo-threefour_ pounding against his hands and in his ear.

Without a word spoken, Allen moved his hands over to Kanda's left shoulder feeling the muscles underneath the taut skin. Disappointed to lose the contact of skin, but knowing that taking off Kanda's shirt would be pushing it just a _bit_ too far, Allen moved his fingers down Kanda's arm as if reading Braille. The sleeve of his shirt cut off just past his elbow, bringing more skin for Allen to feel. The hair of Kanda's arm met Allen's fingers, soft and short, down to the back of Kanda's hand, where Allen took his palm with both hands, running his fingers across the rough, calloused skin, where a sword would typically be cradled.

There were traces of slickness on Kanda's fingers, which Allen brought up to his nose and inhaled the scent, identifying the slickness as oil of some kind. It was a thick scent that smelled oddly of worn leather and minerals, with some trace of incense that Allen assumed was from Kanda's meditation sessions.

"Does incense help you to relax, Kanda?" Allen asked, stretching his hand to meet with Kanda's, finger aligned with finger, palm against palm, and felt the tips of Kanda's fingers curl slightly over his, pushing down on his fingernails.

"Sometimes." Kanda answered shortly, impatience resting on the edge of his tones, along with something conversely dark, somewhat naive but eager..?

"I see…" Allen said quietly. He pressed the pads of his fingers against Kanda's fingernails, feeling the strength and thickness of the nails, but the ragged edges showed lack of attention and care, as if they had been hurriedly and unconcernedly trimmed.

"You should take better care of your nails." Allen offered, holding the hand up, close to what he thought would be eye level for Kanda.

"Shut it, Moyashi." Kanda snapped, the impatience taking up more presence in his tone. Allen took note of that and decided to keep his mouth shut for the rest of this little…adventure.

Exploring the Landscape of Kanda Yuu, Allen dubbed it, with a slight smile quirking the corners of his mouth.

His right hand slipped out in front of him, palm landing with a soft –plap– of skin against skin on Kanda's chest. The other hand followed suit, both of them sliding up Kanda's chest to the sides of his neck, pinky fingers resting against the muscles connecting his throat to his shoulders, thumbs stretched up to rest on Kanda's jaw. He stretched his thumbs a little higher and found the soft skin of Kanda's ears.

His index fingers moved in unison to stroke the shell of the ears to the top of each ear and then moved down the sides of Kanda's face to his jaw line. Allen dropped his left hand to rest above Kanda's heart again – _onetwo-threefour-fivesix-seveneight-nineten_.

The backs of his fingers of his right hand followed the line of Kanda's jaw, feeling the muscles tense and relax, tense and relax, from the left side of Kanda's face to the right and back again.

Allen wondered what Kanda's expression was like, whether he was expressing annoyance or just-barely tolerance…Or if he looked like he wanted to murder Allen in a hundred ways for touching him so much.

Allen was betting on the last one, which is why he began removing his hands from Kanda's person, beginning an apology.

"I'm sorry…We were supposed to be working on that report and I shouldn't have–" he stopped when he realized that something had trapped his right wrist hand and felt warm breath brushing his fingers.

"Shut up…Moyashi." Kanda insisted, his voice deep and accented and _right_ in front of Allen. He felt his hand being pulled closer to Kanda, felt his fingers meeting the warm skin again, felt his heart jump into his throat – and suddenly stopped caring what he felt except for the hot tongue that had taken his finger into an equally hot mouth. Sharp teeth rubbed against his skin and caught on his cuticle; chewing and suctioning, wet and hot, the intense feeling that came with the swirl of tongue…The smooth but bumpy swirl of a tongue that took Allen's breath away.

His mouth was hanging open, he knew. The _onetwo-threefourfivesix-seveneightnineten_ heartbeat that he felt wasn't Kanda's anymore, but his own. His left hand sought the very same heartbeat that it knew to be in Kanda's chest and found it with little difficulty.

 _Onetwothreefour-fivesixseveneight-nineteneleventwelve_.

It beat fast and hard, pounding against Allen's palm. Allen's fingers curled and scored Kanda's skin as the fingers of his other hand explored Kanda's lips, feeling the dried, chappedness and the sudden swipe of a tongue across the tips of his fingers.

A sudden pressure on the small of his back pushed Allen forward as a long arm encircled his waist. Allen's right hand guided Kanda's face, more importantly Kanda's lips, within Allen's reach. A calloused hand met the back of Allen's neck, tilting his face upwards.

The sudden pressure against Allen's lips made him gasp, his mouth opening slightly against Kanda's. Kanda did not invade, though, but instead seemed to relish the lip-to-lip contact, pressing Allen closer and closer until they hit their teeth together. It was bruising, sloppy, wet, but passionate, hot and lasted as long as the two could manage. Allen seemed to have forgotten how to breathe, so when Kanda pulled back, his lungs forcefully dragged in air, his body tingling from sensory overload.

Allen moved forward into Kanda, his cheek pressed against Kanda's chest once more. Before, when he had held himself this close to Kanda, he had been focusing on the _touching_ , the _feeling_ , the sensation of hot skin, but now he noticed more of the _scent_. Much like his hands, Kanda smelled of worn leather and incense, a heavy scent that clung to Kanda like Allen was doing now.

"You feel good under my fingers…you smell good….And your kiss feels like nothing I have ever felt before." Allen informed Kanda's chest, his voice a low mumble that he wasn't entirely sure Kanda could hear.

"That was probably your first kiss, Baka Moyashi." Kanda curtly informed the top of Allen's head, blowing a tuft of white hair away from his nose.

"I'll have you know that that was _not_ my first kiss." Allen shot back, somewhat defensively, fisting his hands in Kanda's shirt, listening to Kanda's heart still.

 _One-two_ , _three-four_ , _five-six_ … Strong and steady…and calm again.

"Oh yeah?" Kanda sniffed.

"Yeah. My first kiss was a few months ago, with Lavi." Allen admitted, his tone proud, but in his head, he lacked such confidence. That situation hadn't been all that he had imagined a first kiss to be.

 _One-two_ , _three_ , _fourfive-sixseven-eightnine_ … Skipped a beat, then pounding hard against Allen's ear. Allen felt his own heart skip, fearing that Kanda's next statement would be full of anger.

"With that Baka Usagi?" Kanda asked, his tone carefully emotionless, surprising Allen. _Onetwothreefour-fivesixseveneight-nineteneleventwelve_ …

"Why?" he asked sharply, making Allen flinch.

"Well…We were discussing my Master and the question of first kisses came up… I explained that I had never kissed or been kissed, and so didn't know what one felt like. He offered and I saw no point in saying no, plus I was interested…" Allen explained, shrugging into Kanda. He felt Kanda tense up at the movement, his arms tightening their grip around Allen momentarily before loosening up again.

"It wasn't anything…like _this_ , though. It was awkward and short, and after the fact, Lavi just shrugged and said something about experience. I didn't pay attention because I more intent on getting to the bathroom to wash my mouth. He tasted like...sour apples because of the apples he had eaten earlier."

 _One-two_ , _three-four_ , _five-six_ … Kanda was calm again.

Allen flinched, hearing a familiar footstep outside in the hallway.

" _Link is back_!" he hissed quietly, pushing out of Kanda's arms. He found the edge of the bed with his legs and hopped up onto it, shifting the blankets around until he was underneath them and comfortable. Before the door was able to open, Allen felt two hands on either side of his neck, pulling him to the side as a mouth slammed against his, demanding, hot and…brief. Kanda released him, removing all contact between the two.

As the door handle clicked, Allen could hear Kanda calmly but quickly fix his shirt.

"Walker, Kanda." Link greeted. Kanda grunted in response from beside Allen, papers shuffling from his direction.

"Hello Link. Did you do the baking you wanted to?" Allen asked, messing with the bandages over his eyes.

"Allen Walker! Don't touch those!" Link barked, his sharp footsteps leading to the side of Allen's bed. Allen heard the 'woosh' of wind and the sound of a hand smacking against something, but had no idea what was going on.

"If the brat's injured," Kanda growled above Allen, sounding dangerous, "why would you be so stupid as to _hit_ him?" Allen furrowed his brows beneath the bandages, confused.

"Is it any of your business, Mr. Kanda?" Link retorted sharply, his clipped tones clearly annoyed at something. There was another 'woosh' of wind and Allen sensed something come way too close to his face, way too fast, and flinched back. Sharp footsteps headed away from the bed to the corner of the room, where Link's desk temporarily resided. Furious scratching started up from the desk, but no more words came from Link.

"Moyashi!" Kanda barked from next to Allen.

"What?!" Allen shot back.

"I will be back later and we will work on that damned report." Kanda announced, making it sound more like a threat than anything.

"Fine." Allen said, feigning annoyance. Something got really close to his ear and hot breath crept down his neck, making Allen gasp quietly.

" _And you will explain to me just what the hell happened to your eyes._ "

" _That's part of the report, Kanda_."

" _And then we will continue this_ –" a hot tongue pulled his earlobe into Kanda's mouth and sucked lightly on it before releasing it, "– _when your eyes have healed so you can see what I do to you._ "

" _Is that a promise_?" Allen whispered, somewhat hopefully.

" _It's a threat. If you try to run out on me, I will torture you until you scream for release_." Kanda hissed.

Allen grinned as Kanda's presence left his side and footsteps made their way across the room to the door.

"I'll hold you to that, BaKanda!" he shot after the older man. Link's scratching stopped for a while until the door closed. Allen could feel Link's sharp eyes on him, but smiled anyway, leaning back in bed.

"So..what's for dinner?" he asked, grin resting on his lips like it was born to exist there.

* * *

Tell me what you think! This was written before my awful writer's block took effect.

Review, please! I'll love you forever...and I'll keep an eye out for more hidden fics that I've written.


End file.
